Pilot (OUA)
Pilot is the premiere episode of Once Upon an Apocalypse. It was written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by AquaSoloSky and JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis A virus threatens a small town's festival and citizens. With people rising from the dead, local security guard, Paul Meade, is forced to protect a group of survivors. Plot We begin with complete silence in a bar. There is broken glass everywhere, blood on the floor and a dead body (Will be revealed in a later episode) when we hear shuffling footsteps. A "person" is dragging his feet, heading to the bathroom. Inside, there is a girl, revealed to be Beth Meade, in a stall, trying to hold her breath. The "person" stumbles in and hears Beth's breather hitch. He goes to the stall and starts banging his fists on it, making her scream. Someone turns him around. It's Paul Meade. "Stay away from my daughter, you undead bastard!" He yelled before shooting the zombie in the face. Two days earlier... Paul is in his kitchen, placing a plate for his daughter. She enters, showing him her college acceptance letter. He congratulates her but she frowns and claims she doesn't want to go. He asks why, and she answers by saying she cares too much for him and doesn't want to leave him alone. He tells her she should go, but she says she'll think about it before leaving the house to her friend's car. Paul then gets a text from his friend, Max Hart. Come to my office. It's urgent. Beth and Sandra, and their friend, Terry, walk into their school building. The group make their way to the lockers, bumping into Dan and his friends. Beth and Dan kiss, Sandra looking at them with sadness. Mikey, one of Dan's friends, ask if they're going to the festival later. They all agree to go. Paul enters Max's office and Max has him sit down. They look over a few files Max has been researching and he tells Paul of some new virus. He then shows Paul his "lab rats" and reveals they're people, reanimating back to life. He then shows how they eat human flesh and can only be killed with damage to the brain. Paul is about to leave when Max tells him it's been spreading. Benjamin is with Beth and Sandra, talking about the festival later. Sandra goes to a vending machine and Dan approaches, asking how she is. She snaps, telling him to go away. He tells her Beth won't find out anyway. "You got me drunk. You had sex with me. Beth is my best friend, so how about you leave me the hell alone." She says before walking to the others. Mike O'Connor is on the phone with Max and Paul. They tell him of the virus but he refuses to listen. He then steps up infront of a crowd, opening the festival on the docks. As people cheer, a dead body is seen on the beach, bloody and washed up. It's eyes open, revealing it to be undead. Rebecca Exner, the local reporter, is interviewing people for the festival, asking if they enjoy it. Suddenly, Walter McCloud takes the mic and starts rambling about a disease, claiming everyone is doomed. Anne Dawson passes by with her friends, Connor and Sally. Confused, they assume he's drunk and go on when someone screams, attracting a crowd as a woman collapses. The teens arrive and see, Paul and Max also there, warning people to get away. Mikey points out that the girl is their friend, Sasha, and tries to help her when she reanimates and bites him. Everyone screams, causing a panic. Paul gets Beth and a few of her friends to follow, as well as Rebecca, Anne, Walter and others. They rush to the bar, hiding there. Marcus yells at them but Paul shushes him and tells him to look at what's going on. People are seen being taken down and bit. He tells Nina, his daughter, to get the guns and help block the doors. Paul, Beth, Walter, Mike, Max, Rebecca, Benji, Sandra, Anne, Dan, Marcus and Nina are waiting in silence when Max notices Walter hasn't moved. As he begins to twitch, Paul sees a bite mark and pulls Beth away. Max points out "That's how you turn! They bite, you change!" Walter rises, scaring everyone. He attacks them until Marcus hits him with his gun. Rebecca asks what they do and Paul takes Marcus' gun. He then points it at a snarling Walter before saying, "I'm sorry." He pulls the trigger and kills Walter. Co-Stars *W. Earl Brown as Walter McCloud *Peyton Meyer as Mikey *Lilimar Hernandez as Sasha *Natalie Alyn Lind as Terry McCloud Deaths *Numerous festival goers. *Sasha (Alive) *Mikey *Walter McCloud (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *It was confirmed that Walter was Terry's father. *Many peoples status' are left are left unknown, including Terry, Sally, Connor and Mike O'Connor's family. *First appearance of Paul Meade *First appearance of Beth Meade *First appearance of Rebecca Exner *First appearance of Benjamin Watson *First appearance of Mike O'Connor *First appearance of Anne Dawson *First appearance of Max Hart *First appearance of Dan *First appearance of Sandra Chang *First appearance of Marcus *First appearance of Nina *First appearance of Sally *First appearance of Connor *First (and Last) appearance of Walter McCloud (Alive and Zombified) *First (and Last) appearance of Mikey *First (and Last) appearance of Sasha (Alive) *First appearance of Terry McCloud